Lost in this Moment
by TheMusicLives
Summary: Chuck Bass is losing his mind over Blair Waldorf... and he blames the Orange Juice. Set after episode 215, no spoilers.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I've been blocked for a bit and this was stuck in my head. The opening line, the idea for the story... and this is what happened. Depending on response, it may or may not get continued. Obviously, I still have an un-finished two-shot and another chapter story in progress, so they take precedent, but I'm kinda in love with this idea, so we'll see how quickly this gets updated, should I decide to continue.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl's Chuck Bass or Blair Waldorf. This is just my crazy way of proving how much I freaking love them.**

* * *

Lost in this Moment

Prologue

* * *

_He was still inside of her when the words slipped out._

It had not been long after he'd moved back in with his step-relatives when Chuck Bass was faced with his greatest regret. It was a specific kind of torment that ate away at him, one that centered around a brunette that looked positively perfect sipping orange juice from a tall glass while standing in her nightgown, alone in his family's kitchen.

She looked like she belonged there in his home, like this was where she'd been meant to be all along.

All that from orange juice? Yes. Definitely.

It was the juice's fault that he sidled up next to her, brushed his fingertips across the backs of her thighs as he passed, whispered good evening in her ear with a palm resting on her hip. If she'd responded with outright disgust then he would have backed away, would have left her to her juice; it was her intake of breath and unsteady reply of 'go away, Chuck,' that kept him there, that had him turning her to press her against the counter.

Just when he lowered his head, intending to catch her lips in his, his _dear_ step-sister came into the room and jarred Blair from the spell she'd fallen under.

The mouth he'd been thinking of tasting for the first time in months was spitting insults his way and threatening to injure the part of him that was swelled and hardened for her. He'd reached for her and she'd pushed him away, with enough force to send his body into the counter on the other side of the kitchen, eliciting a yelp of pain from him. His hip would bruise for sure.

As she stuttered an apology, he'd taken his leave, gone to his room, and chocked this up as a loss. Stripped down to his shorts, he'd slipped into bed.

She hadn't even bothered to knock before entering and he hadn't noticed she was there until he heard her quiet apology again.

"_I'm sorry about that," she spoke softly as she approached him in bed. "I just... you're trying to act like everything's normal and..." sighing, she asked, "what do you want from me, Chuck?"_

_She was standing there, staring down at him in the darkness, and he knew he didn't need to get up; this conversation was going to go where any other of it's kind had gone. Straight to hell. He'd screwed up so badly that she would probably walk out when he told her what he wanted._

_Trying anyway, he reached for her hand, "Another chance."_

_She sank down to sit next to him. "You've had so many already."_

_It was a fact._

"_But this time I'm ready to take it."_

_He heard her scoff in disbelief, "Oh, really?"_

_Sitting up, he smoothed her hair from the face that he couldn't truly see in the dark, yet knew exactly the look of guarded hope she wore. "Yes. This time it'll be different."_

"_Why is that, Chuck?" she asked, wearily._

_Leaning his forehead in to touch hers, he answered, "Because this time, I **know** I love you."_

_Silence greeted the sound of his declaration, so he ran his knuckles down the side of her cheek to her chin, only to find that the skin was damp. He kissed her tenderly, seeking out her tongue with his only when she allowed him access._

It hadn't taken the tender moment long to turn voracious.

There had been months since they'd last kissed, a year since they'd been lovers... and all that time had separated took only seconds to re-join. Clothes had been hastily removed and thrown every which way between kisses,bare skin had been quickly caressed and pressed together, then there had been loud groans of gratification when he'd finally sunk himself deep inside the place he'd been longing to be.

Where they both needed him to be.

After a hasty coupling that was all about pleasure and had nothing to do with romance, he'd buried his face into her shoulder. All the time he'd spent fantasizing about how they'd come back to this point, all the arguments and insults, all the longing glances and tears shed, and he never wanted this moment to end.

Never wanted the way that he felt right now, for _this_ woman, to escape from him... it'd been hell without her. He'd be damned if he'd let her slip away again.

He was still inside of her when the words slipped out.

"Marry me."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes? No? Are there too many of them? Or not enough? Let me know if you think I should continue. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've obviously decided to continue this. Everyone's comments were amazing and I thank you for each and everyone one of them. Plans for this story are sketchy, but it should be no where near as long as 'If Only' has gotten. I'd say around ten chapters or so, but that's just speculation. This update came quickly because this story is new and fresh in my mind. Hopefully it'll continue to inspire me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl's Chuck Bass or Blair Waldorf. This is just my crazy way of proving how much I freaking love them.**

* * *

Lost in this Moment

Chapter 1

* * *

"_Marry me."_

He'd known the magic words to demolish the wall that kept her shattered heart away from him; he'd finally told her that he loved her. The tears had run unbidden down her face, she'd been thankful to the darkness for keeping them hidden. For giving her that moment to formulate the response that would keep him from knowing the relieved hope he'd given her with those words.

But then he'd touched her cheek so gently, the tenderness in his hands breaking her resolve even further. She'd been powerless to resist when his lips finally touched hers.

He loved her... and that was suddenly all that mattered.

They had fallen into bed together haphazardly, the thrill of skin-on-skin heightened by the mere fact that was their love for each other. At least for her, it was. The feeling of utter completion hadn't escaped her, but she couldn't have hoped he'd feel it too. That this was all he'd thought their inevitable reunion would be.

Her most dazzling dream being that he'd finally see they _were_ capable of being in a loving relationship. That he'd give them the chance to prove them both wrong.

But _marriage_?!

Blair couldn't have heard him right.

So much had happened in the last few months; everything from his father passing away to her pulling Chuck himself from a ledge. She'd stood by him through it all, even when he'd done his best to push her away. What finally made her give up was his accusation that she was trying to 'play the wife.'

Now he wanted her to _be_ one? Just like that? After _one _round of, admittedly, soul-quaking sex?

He couldn't be serious.

So she reached over to turn on the lamp, then ran her fingers up his bare back as she asked quietly, "Excuse me?"

His lips found hers, then repeated the soft suggestion, eyes never leaving hers: "Marry me."

There was no hiding the surprise on her face... or the sincerity on his.

This was insanity.

She'd _given up_ on him, resigned herself to loving him more than he was capable of knowing, let alone returning. She'd wanted nothing more than to be there for him and_ care for him_...

What had her mother said about _marrying_ Cyrus? That they were doing it so that they'd be there for each other, to _care for each other_?

The fact that she was even thinking this over was pure madness.

Her mind was _screaming_ all of the terrible things that he'd done, the reasons why he didn't deserve her love... let alone her life. Her heart was located somewhere in her neck, beating wildly at the thought of this chance... and of taking hold of it.

The whole idea was completely ridiculous.

He was still staring at her, gazing deeply into her eyes, their bodies _still_ intimately connected... and she found her heart's answer making it's way up the back of her throat.

She squashed it; stuffed it back down. "Are you crazy?" She tried to sit up, but he stilled her shoulders with a hand.

Rolling over to lay next to her, he took her hand in his. He didn't answer her; all he did was toy with her fingers... the left-hand ring finger, to be precise.

"Chuck..." she started uncertainly, "please say something."

His eyes flickered from the hand he was studying to meet hers, his expression no less determined. "It's not crazy."

"Yes, it is!" She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest as she ranted, "you were afraid we wouldn't survive being 'boyfriend and girlfriend.' That we would self destruct if we took that step." Her free hand slapped down on the bed. "Now you wanna leap off cliff!"

He sat up then, looking her square in the eye. "A lot has changed since then."

"You've been few quite a few few women since then, too."

"That's irrelevant, Blair."

"How can it be, Chuck? You disappeared for a month to do God knows what with God knows who, then you come back and treat me like the insect you can't get rid of, and when I finally have enough, we don't talk for another month!" She sighed deeply, trying hold back the tears that just _speaking_ of those things brought to her eyes. "How can all of that mean that _marriage_ is where we're headed?"

"You weren't an insect..." He shook his head as he took her hands in his and she allowed the sheet to drop. "You were the reminder that I was off track. Every time you came around I pushed you away harder because you were right: that _wasn't_ me. It took a ledge for me to see that and you pulling me off of it to see how right you were."

"My saving you from yourself doesn't mean we should get married."

"Blair. Do you _want_ to marry me?"

Her heart beat in reply, every pulse screaming her reply and she let the word escape with a breathy sigh. "_Yes_." Before he could get carried away, she added, "But... why now? Why not spring this on me after graduation? Or at least after we've put our clothes on?"

Arms wove around her body, pulling her closer, pressing her bare chest against his. "I told you, I'm ready. You were there after my little ledge-dance; beside me through the reading of my father's will and helping me to realize what I want out of life. When I screwed it all up, with Jack's help, and I had to go through a month without you there..." He brushed a tendril of hair away from her face, trailing the finger down her jaw. "I had to lose you to know how much you _truly_ meant to me."

"That simple?" she asked, hands on the arms holding her.

"I don't know about simple..." his eyes turned sad for a moment before brightening again, "but that was all it took. Between the flowers hitting the elevator floor and your glass of juice in the kitchen tonight, I finally figured what was missing..." A hand touched her cheek. "You."

A tear fell from her traitorous left eye and her voice cracked as she asked, "And why does this mean we should get married?"

He whispered his answer against her lips: "Because life without you isn't any fun, Waldorf."

Her body felt like a cold cube of ice melting against the flame he embodied. The searching kiss they were sharing, riding on the aftershocks of his words... it was too much.

"Chuck..." she moaned, trying desperately to hang on to the last vestiges of conscious thought before the blood rushing through her veins took over.

His reply was to grip her tighter to him, to make a path out of kisses that leads to the place in her neck where her heart was again lodged.

"Be the wife, Blair," he appealed between kisses. "Marry me?"

The thought flitted briefly through her brain that _this_ was the first time it had sounded like a question.

Then her heart sucker-punched her logical brain in whatever would qualify as its gut.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope that lived up to the expectations! Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yes, this took forever. I'm hoping that this story being in a much lighter, easier to write part will help it move faster. That's also what I'm trying to achieve with the slightly shorter chapters than "If Only." All trying to get chapters to you in a faster manner.

_**FYI: **__I've had to disable anonymous reviews due to someone that used the feature to throw every immature insult they could think of at me because they don't like my moderating on another website. All I have to say to this person is that they need to read that website's rules and see that all I do is follow them. That doesn't make me a "power-hungry" bitch of a moderator and your saying so makes you the one whose words are asinine. I'm sorry to use this medium to reply to the person, but they took the coward's way and didn't confront me on a medium that would allow me to respond. _

_This is the last that I will speak of it, but I wanted to explain my reasoning for disabling anonymous reviews that have only ever brought me joy before. I apologize that it has come to this._

**Special thanks to: **Vanessa, my wifey. -kiss- You're the bestest internet wifey a girl can have and I love you to pieces.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl's Chuck Bass or Blair Waldorf. This is just my crazy way of proving how much I freaking love them.**

* * *

Lost in this Moment

Chapter 2

* * *

"_Yes."_

Tangled up in Egyptian Cotton sheets, naked and pressed against a supple female body, it took a moment for Chuck to gain his bearings. There was something about the dream he'd just been having that felt so real; he kept hearing his voice asking Blair to marry him and imagining that she'd actually said yes.

He was lost for the fifteen seconds it took him to realize that Blair was the woman draping herself over him. It was Blair's breath stirring the hair on his chest. Blair's skin molded to his.

And it suddenly hit him that it had been no dream... but a reality more tangible than he'd ever experienced.

He was engaged.

To Blair.

He'd dug into himself, found courage in a moment of post-coital bliss, and asked Blair to be his wife.

She hadn't even laughed in his face.

Letting the feeling sink in, the knowledge of her willingness to bind herself to him forever, he gazed at the ceiling until he felt her stir. She was sleepily stretching her limbs and causing friction with the sheets that covered them and causing parts of his body to stir.

Then she shrieked.

"OH MY GOD!" she sprang away from him, a look of pure shock on both their faces as she assessed the situation just as he had moments ago.

All he could do was wait until she put the pieces together.

"Did we?!"

"Did you?!"

"And I?!"

Chuck nodded slowly as she asked her questions, waiting for the other shoe to drop. This was the strangest, most wonderful morning after ever and all he could was hope that she wouldn't take it back; he couldn't really blame her if she changed her mind, but it wouldn't change his.

If she refused him this morning, he'd just keep asking.

One of Blair's well-sculpted eyebrow raised toward her mussed curls, "It wasn't a dream, then?"

Her tone was cautiously skeptical, but there was no sign of disgust toward the previous night's events... so he scooted closer to her and took her hand in his. "Real," he kissed her cheek and thanked whatever was above that she didn't cringe away. "Every improvised moment."

Blair's eyes were closed as he pulled away from her and he watched as she took a deep breath in order to expel one tiny word: "Wow." When the lids uncovered deep brown pools of tears, Chuck dived in for a kiss, hoping to stop any tears.

This was a happy day.

After a few deep kisses, Blair pulled away with a smile. "We're really engaged," her mouth widened more, showing her perfect teeth and lighting up her eyes, "I have to say, I never thought it would happen."

A lock of hair had fallen over her eye, so Chuck brushed it away tenderly, "I never thought you'd say yes." He met her smile with his own, brimming with a joy he never thought could exist. It was morning, they both remembered the night before, and she was _still here._

"I did," she whispered, whether to answer that she'd always known her answer or to remind him _of_ her answer, he couldn't be sure. Bright eyes were studying him intently, as if assessing his ability to handle what she was going to say next, then she asked, "Now the only question is when."

"When?" he choked.

A sly giggle escaped her lips and she smirked at him. "Last night you were all about being ready... does that extend to the actual wedding?"

It was like all the air had just been knocked out of him. Like he'd wander out into the street just when one of those double-decker buses full of tourists was ambling down it. Like he'd been standing between a very large hockey player and the goal.

Blair Waldorf suggesting... well, it wasn't possible. She was the Queen of more than just the school hierarchy; her entire life was spent planning its major events down to the last detail like the fairytale princess she had always wished her life to embody.

There was no way she'd even consider it.

It was impossible.

But all he could do was gape at her and stutter, "You- you're offering to elope?!"

The playful air left the room as her face went impassive. "Are you declining?"

She was serious. What universe had he woken up in today?

"I'll marry you any day of the week, Waldorf. Just say the word and I'll go _make_ Lily give me permission... " he sighed and thought briefly about giving her an out. With her gaze trained on him, wide-eyed and vulnerable even though she probably thought she _didn't_ look it, he had to give her the chance to take it back. "If that's what will make you happy."

An arm snaked its way around his waist and she pulled her face up to a hairsbreadth from his before she answered: "I don't know when I've ever been happier than last night, with this morning following it." She kissed the corner of his mouth, letting her lips linger against his skin as his eyes drooped closed. "Marry me. _Today_."

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up on his elbows to face her, to stare into her eyes to find the truth.

She'd stressed the word _today _too much, like her whole life was hinging on it. There was an urgency in the strong suggestion that caused his skin to crawl at the idea; there was something wrong with her acceptance and it was tainting the bubble he'd been living in since last night.

"Why?" he demanded, "What's the hurry? There's something you're not saying and..."

Her arm had been loosened when he'd sat up, so she started letting it inch lower. "There's nothing..." her hand cupped his half-hard member as she leaned into kiss him again, to distract him from the issue.

This time he sprang away from _her_ in alarm. "You're trying to lock me down, Blair. I think you're afraid I'll run again."

Her eyes bugged out and then she turned over to face away from him before answering, "Can you blame me?"

There were tears in her voice and this time they weren't happy ones; he'd hurt her by uncovering her plan to trap him...

Except that _he'd_ been the one to ask _her_.

"Blair..." he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body to his before kissing her shoulder. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't planning to follow through."

She scoffed, her voice thick with pain, "Like Tuscany, Chuck?"

Nestling his mouth against the crook of her neck, he replied, "I ran then, Blair... and I'll always be sorry for that. Last night happened because I'm done running; I'm not going anywhere this time, Blair. I don't want you to think that you have to give up on your dream wedding because you're afraid I won't be in attendance."

Blair sniffled, "I wish... I could believe you. There's just been so much, so many times that you've changed your mind..."

"You want something that will guarantee my attachment to you."

She nodded.

He really couldn't blame her; there were so many times he'd hurt her that it had to be hard to trust him. Obviously she knew how he felt now, it was his staying power that she was questioning. If only there was something he could give her...

_Light bulb._

Pulling away, he rolled over to reach into his bedside drawer for the tiny white box that he'd found among his father's things. The one with the note that said he'd know when to give it to Blair and essentially gave him his father's blessing to marry the girl at his side.

She had sat up to see why he'd left her so quickly and he knew the exact moment her eyes found the box in his hand: her mouth fell open in a rather un-ladylike fashion. Sitting there and facing his future, he opened the box to reveal the antique ring that had been his mother's at one time.

The platinum band branched off into a basket weave design and raised a rounded emerald-cut diamond the size of one of Blair's fingernails up to the light outside of the box. He carefully removed it and took her hand in his, sliding it home on her left-hand's ring finger, his eyes never leaving hers. "This was my mother's. It's the best I can do to convince you I'm not leaving; it's all that I have of her."

Blair's eyes flicked down to the ring on her finger and then up to his, tears slowly making their way down her blushing cheeks.

"Is this supposed to make me want to wait?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back, "No, it's to show you that you don't have to cage me to keep me."

"Mission accomplished," she whispered and threw herself at him, kissing him soundly on the mouth before murmuring, "Marry me today."

His heart was swelling at the feel of Blair's hand, the one that held his mother's engagement ring, carding through his hair.

He would have given her the world at the moment, so he promised to give her his.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I hope by now everyone has forgiven me for waiting so long to update. I will do my best to fix that in the future.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, it's been a long time. I do know and I really have no excuse. I lost my will to write for awhile, but I'm slowly getting it back. Here's the next chapter of this one and hopefully I'll get some incentive to write the next chapter quickly. For those who also read 'If Only,' I have not abandoned it; I'm gonna try and work on updating that one as well. Thank you so much to those readers who are still with me... you are the reason I haven't completely quit.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl's Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf... I just like to change the story because mine makes so much more sense.**

* * *

Lost in this Moment

Chapter 3

* * *

"_Okay."_

The word slipped from between Chuck's lips like a prayer; sincere and perfect in its simplicity, and there was something about it that made Blair feel like she could fly.

Today was going to be her wedding day.

Grabbing Chuck's hands, she motivated him to get out of the bed by promising to join him for a shower. Then she made sure they only got distracted one... okay, one _and a half _times.

Her fiancée was enthusiastic; who was she to discourage him?

After dragging their clothes on, Blair opened his laptopcomputer and got to work; there was a lot of research that had to be done before they could approach Lily. Chuck was still under eighteen and they had to convince her that they knew what they were doing and that they were serious. Letting her brush this off as a flighty whim was not an option so it was imperative that they go to her completely prepared.

It was the scheme to end all schemes, even if the outcome for this one was the most important thing she'd ever do. This wasn't some mere take-down or disciplinary hearing over an unfortunate wardrobe choice: this was her life that she was plotting to take control of.

And Chuck had always been her most valuable partner in strategic design; there was something so amazing about starting their life together this way. The more she thought about what they were planning to do, the more _right_ it felt to have him by her side.

Once they'd drawn up a letter for Lily to sign according to guidelines that they'd found on the Internet, Chuck called his step-mother to request a meeting. The blond woman who acted as his guardian was upstairs in her late-husband's office, now her office.

There had never been so many stairs before.

Blair climbed upward slowly, clutching Chuck's hand with her left and the letter waiting for Lily's signature in her right. He gave her hand a squeeze and it reminded her that he knew her; her thoughts, her fears... he knew it all. This was the start of something that she'd dreamed of all her life.

A partnership with a husband who loved her for all that she was... a true fairytale.

They reached the landing and Chuck knocked on the office door using his free hand, then turned the knob when his step-mother invited them in. When Chuck walked through the door, Blair lingered on the other side for a moment while her fiancé greeted his step-mother, then she walked into the study and linked her hand with his.

Lily smiled warmly. "Blair, darling, I didn't know you were still here. Serena left..." when the older woman's voice trailed off, it seemed that she'd put the pieces together and noticed that Chuck and Blair had joined hands. "Oh... I see. You didn't spend the night with Serena."

"No, I didn't," Blair replied, hoping that her face wasn't as red as it felt. "Charles and I had some important things to discuss."

The older woman smiled smartly at her step-son before returning her eyes to Blair's. "I'm sure there was a lot of conversation."

Taking a deep breath, Blair fought past the embarrassment at the topic of conversation before answering through slightly gritted teeth: "There was."

"So," Lily gestured softly with her hand in surrender, "am I to assume you're back together?"

"_Finally_ together," Blair stressed softly, "yes." Then she glanced back at Chuck before adding, "and we want to stay that way."

Smiling tenderly, a far off look came to the blonde's eyes as she responded, "An admirable goal."

Then Chuck stepped into the line of fire and captured his step-mother's attention by clearing his throat. "Lily," there was a firmness to his tone, but a fond note all the same; he obviously cared what his step-mother thought of him and this decision he was making. "Blair and I have come to ask your permission to marry."

Even though she'd been looking him straight in the eye, she still seemed to think she'd misunderstood him.

"What?" Her eyebrows arched in surprise, "I don't understand. You're too young to get married."

"Blair's not," Chuck replied, strongly, but Blair could feel him squeezing her hand in his.

No one else would have known from the way that he was staring Lily down, but he was nervous and holding onto her for strength. "And taking into consideration that I asked her to marry me last night, that is a problem that we've come to have rectified. As my legal guardian, you can grant me permission to make good on my promise."

"A promise you shouldn't have made because you can't keep it," the blonde replied. The defiance that her parents must have dreaded when the woman was growing up was in every part of her demeanor; from her tightly pulled back tresses to the Louboutin heels on her manicured feet, Lily Bass was standing her ground. "You're both too young to be making a decision like this."

"Now, Lily," Blair sighed, formulating a plan of attack to win her future mother-in-law to their side,"You know that love really knows _no_ age; it's different for everyone and our time is now. I love Charles and he loves me."

If the older woman wasn't trying to appear refined, she would have rolled her eyes. Instead, there was a prolonged blink before she asked, disbelievingly, "Love at seventeen and eighteen?"

Blair's fiancé glanced over at her, studying her face for a moment before replying: "Yes." Then he winked at Blair and she knew they had the same idea, "Do you remember what it was like?"

Only slightly ruffled, his step-mother crossed her arms over her chest and responded resolutely, "I also remember how it ended."

Blair shot back, "As in it never ended?" Lily's knowing adult look dropped and for a second the woman was speechless, allowing Blair to strike a more crippling blow. "Can you honestly say that the person you loved at eighteen isn't the one that you love now? Have you ever wished that you could have back the twenty years of _pretending_ that there was something else out there for you and give it to the person you _were_ meant to be with?"

"I don't..." Lily trailed off, unsure how to respond.

Then it was Chuck's turn to drive the point home."We've spent a year pretending... and it's enough for us; don't make _us_ wait just because _you_ made that mistake." He took a step forward, standing eye to eye with the woman who'd been the only mother he'd ever known and spoke plainly: "We're in love... we've found the person we want to give our lives to." Sighing, he gave her a small smile and concluded, "All we need is your signature and a copy of the guardianship papers."

"You're really set on this, aren't you?" The older woman mumbled, her eyes narrowed at the two young lovers as if sizing up how far they're willing to go to get what they're asking for. "And if I refuse?"

"The laws of the Dominican Republic aren't nearly as strict as ours," Blair pointed out then added softly, "But we'd rather have your blessing."

Another moment of silence as the wheels supposedly turned in Lily's head and then she laughed. "If there's hope for anyone in making a gentleman out of him, you're the one with the greatest chance, Blair. I bid you good luck in accomplishing it."

"Really?" Blair asked expectantly.

"Yes," the blonde took two steps and hugged Blair as she had many times before, if just a little tighter. "I'm looking forward to having you for a daughter... officially."

Stepping back, Blair turned to look at Chuck and saw him take his step-mother's hand and kiss her knuckles. "I knew you'd come around; you put up a great defense, but no can resist Blair when she puts her mind to something," he smirked before adding, "Thank you."

Her hand shaking a little with nerves, Blair set the sheet of paper on the desk. Chuck disappeared to the corner of the room while she showed Lily what it was she was signing, just as they'd planned. All that was left to get was a little ink and a sheaf of paper, then they would be free to do as they wished.

Lily signed the letter of permission, just as Chuck came back from retrieving the guardianship papers from his father's safe. "Well, I guess it's up to you two now; when's the big day?"

"Vegas is a three hour plane ride," Blair chirped, with a grin.

Raising her eyebrows, Lily commented, "If I didn't know the two of you have been avoiding each other, I would think there was a more pressing reason for your hurry than purely love."

"There are reasons," Chuck drawled with a smirk, "But not the one _you're_ thinking of."

Blair rolled her eyes with an abashed laugh and grabbed his arm. "It's time to go, Bass, we're gonna miss the flight."

The older woman gave Blair a sympathetic smile and then followed them to the door of the office before saying, "Take care of him, Blair."

Meeting the blonde's smile, Blair gaze locked with Chuck's amused eyes, "Oh, I will..."

Once the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, Blair took her the lapels of her fiancé's shirt and pressed her lips to his in celebration before whispering...

"Til death do us part."

* * *

**A/N:** I know it wasn't worth the wait, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. Please let me know that at least one person is still following this.


End file.
